


Sweet and Easy

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good morale in the workplace is important.  For Holly, to combat against all things working for the man brings (except dental, because that's pretty cool.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhappyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyface/gifts).



  
Half the department was out with some stomach thing, so Ray had been on doubles the past three days. SOP supposedly limited his hours, but police procedures at the tribal PD were somewhat less stringent than at most other outfits, so SOP for working like a dog became allowances for Ray sleeping in his cruiser, or on the couch in Crow Horse’s office, between calls.

Crow Horse returned to his office with a thick stack of paperwork and a lot of coffee—he’d been working extra, too—to find Ray stretched out on the couch. He had an arm posed defensively over his eyes, but Crow Horse could tell by his posture that he wasn’t asleep; too stiff. He was still in _on duty_ mode.

“Hey, chief, you got a 406 at Kelly Yellow Robe’s.”

Ray peeked at Crow Horse from beneath the crook of his arm.

“Consider this my two weeks’,” Ray said.

“Yeah, right,” Crow Horse said. “You know how crazy you’d be without this job? Plus, you think I’m gonna keep you on like some kinda kept man? You’re not that good in bed.”

Ray frowned, but he sat up, and started putting his shoes on. Crow Horse dropped his papers and his coffee on his desk, and went to sit with Ray on the couch.

“Whoa, there,” he said. His hands stilled over Ray’s, and Ray put his shoes down. “There’s no hurry.”

“You said Kelly Yellow Robe had a break-in.”

“Yeah, but she got a good description of the guy. Two hundred pounds, four to five feet tall; ’course, that’s not counting the antlers—”

Ray groaned, and collapsed back against the sofa cushions. “A deer?”

“She just needs a write up. It’ll keep.” Crow Horse scooted closer to Ray, began to seriously invade his personal space. “I know sometimes this job’s not as exciting as when you were workin’ for the feds.”

“And the pay sucks,” Ray said. He watched passively as Crow Horse moved closer to him, hip-to-hip, and he was still as Crow Horse began to manipulate his belt buckle.

“Yeah,” Crow Horse said, “but you got perks.”

Crow Horse unbuckled Ray’s belt, and he unbuttoned his fly. Crow Horse leaned over Ray, pressing him back into the sofa cushions, and kissed him. It was kind of nice, when Ray got so tired the fight went out of him; his defenses weren’t up as high, and he was just sweet and easy.

Crow Horse kissed Ray, and he pushed him back into the cushions, and then Crow Horse knelt between Ray’s legs, his hands balanced on Ray’s thighs.

“Yeah,” Ray said slowly. His fingers threaded through Crow Horse’s hair. “Maybe you’re right.”

He still needed a little convincing, Crow Horse figured. That was okay. Crow Horse could be very convincing.  



End file.
